


Take A Shot

by DumbSnakeFan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Eudora Patch is Alive, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury Recovery, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Romantic relationships probably won’t be focused on too much, no beta we die like men, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbSnakeFan/pseuds/DumbSnakeFan
Summary: With a few words, a slight shift of movement, just an ever so slight change leads to a new path opening up. Despite how simple the change it causes a chain reaction that’s felt throughout the timeline. Can this bring them salvation or merely a new route to their inevitable destruction?Either way Eudora is absolutely done with dealing with the emotional mess of the Hargreeves family. Diego feels like he’s failed and is trying to do better for the sake of his family. Klaus would like to just forget about that whole torture business and get high, thank you very much. Beside his mess of a brother, Ben is seconds away from bashing his head against a wall at his stupidity. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg with the Hargreeves.





	Take A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Well this sure ended up being a long chapter, and for my first fic on this account too. Eh it is what it is. I’m still happy with how this turned out anyway.
> 
> I wrote this pretty fast too but that might just my salty opinions pushing me along. Honestly I wasn’t the biggest fan of how Patch’s death was handled by the show. Not to mention how shitty the trope of killing of a female character for a male characters development is. Also it’s way too common in superhero stories and I’m bitter. 
> 
> With that very short rant out of the way, for now, I hope y’all enjoy! Let me know what you think if you want :)

There’s an eerie quiet to the hallways of this rundown hotel Eudora’s found herself in. Without the distant sounds of cars or her own footsteps there’d be no sounds at all. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad if her mind wasn’t screaming at her for going against procedure like this. It’s almost enough for her to back off and actually play by the rules like usual. She’ll be absolutely fucked if her superiors find out about this.

Only the reminder that this is Diego’s brother being held captive keeps her going. Even though he’s a pain in the ass constantly she doesn’t want him to suffer. His mom just died and now his brother gets kidnapped, he’s already in a bad place. Whoever these assholes who’re holding him captive are, she knows their bad news. Spending too long in their “care” isn’t a good thing and with each passing moment them just killing him becomes greater. Eudora can’t bring herself to let that happen on her watch.

Despite the urgency of the situation, she can’t help but sigh at the lack of results so far. Nothing out of the ordinary has come up yet, just more of the same bland hallways. The only new thing in sight is a cart full of cleaning supplies beside one of the doors. Eudora feels boredom set in despite her best attempts to stop it. You can only look at so many identical doors before your attention naturally slips after all. Her gut is telling her something is wrong here but it feels like it won’t lead to anything of substance.

Just as she makes it to the cart though, a loud thump comes from the door right behind her. Backtracking slowly Eudora pulled her gun out while putting her ear to the door. The sound continued and listening closely she could make out some other muffled noise. As she looked around the next door over opened and the cleaning lady came out. Gaining her attention as best she could with the headphones the woman had on Eudora quietly motioned for the key. No questions were asked and it was placed in her hand anxiously.

Once the door had been carefully opened, Eudora was met with a disturbing scene. There was no one in the room except a skinny man restrained to a chair with duct tape. A patch had been put over his mouth as a gag, muffling his screams. Blood, sweat, and grim clung to every visible inch of him with a bloody towel his only clothes. High pitched gibberish came from behind the duct tape on his mouth as hopeful eyes stared up at her.

“Are you Diego’s brother?” She asks him as soothingly as possible. At his nod Eudora feels a weight lift off her shoulders. “I’m detective Patch.” With the introduction out of the way she puts her gun away to grab a knife to cut him free. He tips his head back towards the bathroom while saying something she can’t make out. To keep him from making too much noise she shushes him softly before cutting off the restraints. Right after she’s gotten them off him the guy hunches in on himself and rips the gag off. Heartbreaking sobs ring out clearer but she’s more focused on the click of the bathroom door opening.

The door creeps open slowly, too slowly. Eudora pulls Diego’s brother behind her to shield him. Within seconds her gun is back out and pointed at the door. A sliver of movement catches her eye and she acts. From behind the door a man pops out to shoot the victim. Before he can get good enough aim she’s shot at him, pushing down the guy beside her to keep him safe. While Eudora keeps an eye out for any more movement she checks in on Diego’ brother who’s fallen against the bed.

It turns out to be a very good thing when their eyes meet and he manages to rasp out, “There’s two of ‘em here.” Right after that he scrambles for cover between the two beds. With that information in mind she moves farther into the room. Getting shot is a very real possibility here. Eudora just hopes that Diego gets here soon as back up.

Keeping her gun steady Eudora yelled out, “Police! Drop the gun now or you’re going down.” Nothing happened for a few tense seconds. Her aim remained firm on the door as she waited. A hand finally came into view, flinging the gun to the side. Even with the weapon out of play Eudora didn’t let herself relax. The other attacker didn’t seem to be in the room but couldn’t be far.

“I’m coming out. Don’t shoot.” The shooter said before coming into view. He was a heavyset man with a suit and a full beard, hands raised above his head in a non threatening gesture. From what Eudora could make out in the shitty lighting there weren’t any more weapons on him.

“Hands behind your head, asshole.” She told him clearly. Now wasn’t the time for patience while the guys partner was still out there somewhere. He did as she said easily, kneeling down on the ground. Moving quickly she crossed the room and had him in handcuffs within seconds. The barrel of her gun dug into his head in warning.

A loud curse from Diego’s brother brings Eudora’s attention to the door just in time. The man's partner, a severe woman in a suit, takes a shot at her. With the warning Eudora is able to duck out of the way before firing off a shot of her own. It nicks the woman’s shoulder slightly. When the guy starts to shift Eudora brings her gun back down to keep him steady. Neither of them moved an inch; tension filling the air as they waited for any wrong step.

Just as it seemed that things were getting too still Diego’s voice called from the hallway, “Klaus?” That grabbed the woman’s attention long enough for Eudora shoot her again this time in the thigh. It brought her down well enough with the added benefit of being loud enough for Diego to hear. Eudora kept her grip on her gun firm as she kept the guy from moving to help his partner.

Seeing Diego’s knives imbed themselves in the woman distracted Eudora long enough for him to throw her off him though. Aiming her gun wildly in a moment of panic she fired at the perp. Nothing important was hit but she managed to get his ear. Blood spilled from the wound but he ignored it enough to get up and kick her arm, hard. Trying to keep it from slipping completely from her grip Eudora reached to grab it. Before she could he body checked her into her into the back wall.

All the air in her lungs was knocked out of her lungs upon impact. She noticed him rear his head back for a headbutt. Desperately she grabbed for a weapon with shaking hands. The first thing that she could reach was the knife she’d used to free Diego’s brother. It felt ironic to be using a knife for protection in this situation but Eudora focused on stabbing the guy.

Moving as swiftly as she could Eudora dug the blade into her attackers side. She got headbutted for troubles anyway, leaving her disoriented. Her vision blurred as she tried to keep a grasp on what was going on around her. Sounds of punches being thrown alongside gunshots rang out from the hallway where Diego was fighting the other shooter. When her senses returned to her enough to see clearly, she noticed that the man had gotten out of his handcuffs. His gun was aimed right for her and she didn’t have time to move out of the way. Eudora only hoped that Diego and his brother got out alright.

“Fuck, no don’t!” Said brother yelled out. Before the trigger could be pulled the guy and the gone went flying in opposite directions. He hit the wall hard and a loud crack came from his head. Eudora didn’t know what the fuck had just happened; she’d never seen anything like that before. From what she knew of Diego’s weird family none of his siblings had powers like that.

“Shit,” Eudora heard the woman yell while the man stumble up. “Hazel! Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Tensing up Eudora got ready to make a break for the gun while keeping a hand on her taser. Best to keep all her options open while dealing with weirdos like these. She didn’t need it, in the end, because the guy pulled open the door next to him and sprinted out. When she went to go after him Eudora remembered that Diego’s brother, Klaus, was in need of protection. Getting him out of here was a priority; keeping a civilian in the line of danger was unacceptable.

A loud bang, glass shattering, and a loud scream filled the room with sound. Klaus, who’d been peeking out from between the beds, fell to the floor with blood spilling on the covers. Cursing her luck Eudora rushed over to his side. He was curled on the ground in pain. Eudora placed her hand on his back as she looked for the wound. There on his left shoulder it was, spilling more blood. She put pressure on it as best she could with his position. Wide fear filled green eyes snapped towards her with tears close to spilling out.

She helped prop him up and said, “Hey, it's gonna be alright. We’ll get you to a hospital an you’ll be fine.” At the mention of a hospital jerked back. Even in the state he was in Klaus tried to get away.

“Please no hospitals.” He begged her in a wobbling voice. “There’s too many ghosts, so so many. God I can’t. I can’t go there, please don’t make me! Please no, please.” Tears finally broke free and a sob ripped from his mouth. Eudora held him tighter without any better options. Diego was going to absolutely lose it when he saw the state of his brother. Speaking of Diego, he still hadn’t gotten his ass in the room to help.

“Diego you better get in here! Your brother needs medical attention now.” Eudora called out as loud as she could. If he’d gone after the shooter than she hopes he hasn’t gone far enough to not hear her. Right now his brother was hurt badly and he needed to rein it in so they could help him. His brother would bleed out if they weren’t quick enough.

Footsteps came fast and Eudora reached for her gun just in case. There’s no assurance that it’s Diego after all. Taking a risk and assuming it is isn’t something she can do. Anticipation fills her as they get closer. Beside her Klaus curls back in on himself shakily. It’s not a good idea for him to do that but she doesn’t have the time to get him to stop. All Eudora can focus on is keeping vigilant while the thud of shoes grows ever closer.

When, at long last, Diego stepped into the doorway her whole body relaxed. She gave him a brief strained smile as she moved Klaus onto the bed. There was a sharp intake of breath from Diego as his brother came into view. It only took him a few seconds to make it to her side and he was holding his brother with shaking hands. The moment felt fragile, like she wasn’t supposed to see it. Eudora had no time to let them linger on it though.

“We need to get him to the house.” Diego said before Eudora could say anything. It reminded her that Diego, despite his talents, is a goddamn idiot. Leveling him with her most unimpressed look she wondered how he’d survived this long.

“Diego no,” She snapped him when he didn’t get the message. “what we need to do is get him to a hospital before he bleeds out.” When he went to argue a look of realization came over his face. It stopped him short and he looked back down at Klaus. Grief entered his expression but Eudora didn’t have time to deal with that.

Catching his attention back Eudora said, “Let’s get him into my car, it’ll be faster with the sirens.” All Diego did was nod before helping her support Klaus’ body. He hissed and cursed the whole way, unhappy about going to the hospital. Every now and again he stared off to the side for a few minutes then grimaced. At least he hadn’t freaked out about the whole thing again. Those freaks had done a number on him.

When they got to the stairs they faced a problem. Eudora tried to puzzle out the best way to get him down. Diego stepped up though and hauled his brother into a bridal carry. It was kinda sweet to see him holding his brother so tenderly. She smiled at him while they descended, Klaus snuggling into his brothers touch. Their care for each other was obvious and she wondered what would’ve happened if they’d been too late. Nothing good.

Both brothers packed into the back of her car without complaint and they were off. The sirens got them through easily, cars moving out of their way. Her mind focused on getting them to the closest hospital. Familiar streets flew by them as she drove faster than recommended. None of that mattered though with Diego’s injured brother bleeding out in her back seat.

Occasionally Eudora looked back to check that nothing bad had happened. Diego was always clutching desperately at his brother looking ready to break. Klaus held his hand tightly while saying things she couldn’t make out. It was all so vulnerable and raw with emotion. They looked like they needed the others support more than anything. Eudora let them be and gave them as much privacy as she could.

Eudora really hoped that it all turned out alright or as alright as it could. Neither of them deserved this to happen to them, especially just after their mother's death. Deep down Eudora knew that things were far from over though. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened in lieu of anything else to do. Those assholes were still on the run and they didn’t seem like the type to give up. Deciding to save thinking about that for later she continued to rush towards the hospital. There’d be time to think about this whole mess more when they got there. Someone had to keep a level head in this situation and Diego wasn’t in any shape to try. All she could do right now though was keep driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up we’ll get a chapter more from Diego’s perspective! Should be a bit shorter but we’ll see if my brain sticks to that haha


End file.
